dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Lazoi
Lazoi (ラソイ) is one of the Harmony Gods also known as Harmonious God and he serve to one Omni-King Izanagi and no others. He also master of spell of one of Two Master of Elemental Power that no other Harmony except both of the, are master of spell and keeper of secret that contain many that no God except him and the other know about magic. He also rank 15 the lowest score of all Harmony God, but Hours said that Lazoi wasn't the lowest nor the weakest but more power and equal to Ori. Lazoi is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: His appearance is divide Dragon is scale green colour and rarest to have a dragon to become a member of the Harmony God. He wear a tradition Chiense priest custom with a gold staff with a head of a dragon. Lazoi is a good friend to Ori, and quite a trickster like Ori as well. He's master of Elemental Power like Fire, Water, Air and Earth, but can't master Light or darkness because those two are very powerful to control it knowing it's too dangerous to wielding it. He only severe Lord Izanagi and no others and that's that. Lazoi is princepal to all God of Destructions like a headmaster and taught them about using thier powerful moves and use it wisely that including one student Bane, who is toughest of them all. But he give him a punishment for disobey. He also find a friend with little Tai, who happend to be very cute cub-child, that he beilieve that Tail will make a fine Harmony God in the future. He did taught the God of Destructions and the Angels as well. Also he give the God of Destruction a word of advise, but not punishment. He fought against in the Chaos War, just after when Tail was found by Toyo and Liquiir. He can outrank them with magic and everything but no match against Lucifer. He did see a trial on Lucifer for his betrayal and send him to banish in exile while the Grand Priest and Zadkiel sought them out. Lazoi is a divide dragon and he have knowledge of all dragon in every unverise that he know about it, knowing he is a divide dragon and the first Dragon Harmony God. Powers and Abilities As a Harmony God, Lazoi is one of the most powerful Harmony Gods in existence, being comparable to that of Ori. Lazoi is stated to be so powerful that he can instantly defeat any god in the 9th Multiverse, including its resident God of Destruction. Lazoi is also said to be more powerful than even Tail who is stated to be the weakest of the Harmony Gods. His power level is about 1,450,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Lazoi is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. It is stated by Horus that Lazoi is more powerful than Tail. Absolute Speed: Lazoi can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Lazoi can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. Absolute Durability: Lazoi is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Lazoi. Erasure Immunity: Horus said that Lazoi is also possess the power to be immune to the Erasure technique as he can withstand its side effect. Elemental Manipulation: Lazoi can create, shape and manipulate the basic elements of nature, the rudimentary, simplest or essential parts/principles of which nature consists. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Lazoi can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Lazoi is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. Physical-Based Techniques * Magic Materialization - As one of the most powerful magic-users of the Harmony Gods, Lazoi was able to produce a large arena from the Yggdrasil just by the wave of his hands. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Lazoi's ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet and a universe. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Lazoi. Lazoi raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. * Sphere of Creation - '''Lazoi creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres of light and brings them above her head to create one single energy sphere resembling a White Sun, which she throws at his opponent. Relationships '''Lazoi and Ori - Lazoi shares a really good relationship with Ori as they consider each-other brothers in arms. Lazoi shows great respect towards Ori and considers him his equal. Category:Gods Category:Protagonists Category:Spirits Category:Characters